(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical music mechanism, especially to a mechanical music mechanism that is used to serve a flasher switch.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional mechanical music mechanism, such as a music bell, consists of a base (10), a musical scale device (20), a triggering device (30) and a driver (40) which is installed on the base (10). The musical scale device (20) is a comb structure with certain musical scale rods (21) on top that can be triggered to release music. The triggering device (30) enables the musical scale device (20) to transmit music. It is comprised of an axial rod (31), a metal tubing (32) with certain convex points (33) on its surface and a plastic roller (35). The plastic roller (35), embraced by the metal tubing (32), is fixed on the axial rod (31). On one side of the plastic roller (35) is a gear (34). The axial rod (31) is fixed to a support (11) on the base (10). As a result, the gear (34) drives the plastic roller (35) to rotate the metal tubing (30). Based upon the theory discussed above, the driver (40) drives the triggering device (30) to rotate, using a hair spring as a motivating force. (The hair spring is installed in the driver (40), which is not shown in the drawings.)
With the above-described mechanism, the hair spring of the driver (40) generates a force that drives the gear (34) of the triggering device (30) to rotate the triggering device (30). The metal tubing (32) of the triggering device (30) also rotates as a result. The convex points (33) of the trigger device (30) touches the musical scale rods (21) of the musical scale device (20) intermittently, thereby releasing music. Products using this structure include dancers in music boxes and music carousals. However, traditional music boxes only have simple music and movements. Therefore, the inventor has attempted to improve the design.